What will the family say
by Patrick Leclaire
Summary: a RWGW fic, without a date to Yule Ball, Ron and Ginny were forced to go together, who would've thought it would lead to an incestuous romance? COMPLETE


It was Christmas time, and all were excited for the Yule Ball. All except, for Ron. This was his third Yule Ball, and he has yet to ask Hermione. By the time he had gotten enough courage, she already had another date.  
  
'This year will be different! I like her, I really do, I must ask her!' Ron thought to himself, and he closed his book. He ran downstairs to the common room. There she was, talking to Harry, as she so often was. He tried to get her attention. He waved his wand and issued a popping noise. Hermione looked over. "Over here" Ron mouthed. She got up out of her seat and went over to Ron.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, er…..I was just wondering….would you….." He stammered.  
  
"Would I what?" she asked.  
  
"Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked, his face turning red.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ron, but I already have a date…." Hermione said apologetically.  
  
"Who?" Ron blurted out.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Harry came over, putting his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Oh, nothing, really," Hermione lied, looking at Ron. A look of deep disappointment spread across Ron's face.  
  
"Okay then, come back over then, we need to finish making plans for our wedding," Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Er….the wedding?" Ron asked confusedly.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? We're getting married," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, that's great, congratulations!" Ron said, his words betrayed his expression. He was frowning deeply. Harry walked away.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked sadly.  
  
"Oh, ya, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Ron said, walking away. He was walking back upstairs when he heard crying. It was his sister, sobbing into her hands.  
  
"What's the matter, Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, except my life is completely over!" she sobbed.  
  
"Why is that?" Ron asked, he always got upset when his sister was upset. He always enjoyed talking to her, he really loved her, he didn't know what would happen if he didn't have his little sister. He always got jealous whenever she got a new boyfriend, because they might take his place. Ron always hated when his sister was upset.  
  
"It's Dean! He broke up with me, he said it was over forever this time. Now I'll have to go to the Yule Ball all by myself! I'll look like a reject!" Ginny whined.  
  
"I know how you feel. I finally asked Hermione to the Yule Ball, but she can't go with me. She's going with Harry, and from what I understand, they're getting married!" Ron snarled, getting angry all over again.  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me, they've been dating for ages," Ginny explained, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe they never told me!" Ron shouted, scowling over at the direction of his two best friends.  
  
"They didn't want you to get upset," Ginny explained.  
  
"Well, either way, the two Weasley losers are stuck going alone, that'll impress people," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Maybe we don't have to go alone," Ginny said, deep in thought.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked confusedly.  
  
"Maybe we could go together….." Ginny said, her face turning red.  
  
"Well, I guess it'd better than going alone, sure, we'll go together!" Ron said, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Alrighty then!" Ginny said. She hugged her brother, kissed him on the cheek, and went off to bed.  
  
(The next week, at the Yule Ball)  
  
"Almost ready, Gin?" Ron asked impatiently.   
  
"Almost!" Ginny yelled. Fifteen minutes later, she came out, she looked outstanding.  
  
"You look beautiful, Ginny," Ron said, amazed.  
  
"Why thank you!" Ginny said, kissing Ron on the cheek.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes off his sister.  
  
"Lets," Ginny said nicely. Ron offered his sister his arm and they went off to the Great Hall together. They stood there, awkwardly, looking at all the couples, not brother and sister.  
  
"Er…..would you like to dance?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'd love to!" Ginny said. Ron dragged her out onto the dance floor. They were dancing for only a short while, when they heard a rude voice yell to them.  
  
"Well, well, well, seems as though the two Weasel losers couldn't get a date outside their own family. Then again, I suppose there's so many of you, you lose track," Draco Malfoy said, snickering. His arm was wrapped around Cho Chang, who was laughing also.  
  
"Shut up, Draco! Get out of here!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Well, I suppose I will, I'm sure if I looked at this site any longer, I'll throw up!" Draco said, pulling Cho away.  
  
"God I hate him," Ginny said, her face turning red.  
  
"You're one in a million, Ginny," Ron said. They continued to dance, despite everyone's laughter and cruel jokes. Finally, the dance ended. Everyone headed back into their common room, while Ron and Ginny stayed back, in the foyer.  
  
"I had a lot of fun with you tonight, Ron," Ginny said.  
  
"I had a lot of fun too," Ron said. He slowly moved behind Ginny and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. 'What am I doing? She's my sister!' he thought.  
  
"Ron, I don't know how to say it, but I think I love you, really love you." Ginny said nervously.  
  
"Don't sound so nervous! I guarantee you that the feeling is mutual," Ron said, pulling his sister closer still. It was almost morning when either of them spoke.  
  
"You can let go of me now, Ron," Ginny said sweetly.  
  
"Whatever you say, hun," Ron said. He let Ginny go, but he turned her around and pulled her into a deep kiss. He opened his mouth and slowly slid his tongue in hers.  
  
"I love you, Ron" Ginny said, barely audible through the kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Gin," Ron said, pulling her closer to him. There kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. Ginny reluctantly pulled away. A deep frown spread across both their faces. 'What's going on? This is really my first kiss, am I doing it right?" Ron thought nervously.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"It's just, what'll mom and dad think? And the rest of our family? They'll never approve of it!" Ginny said sadly.  
  
"Who cares what they think? We're in love! They can't stop us!" Ron said firmly.  
  
"You're right, Ron, I know you are," Ginny said. She pulled Ron into another deep kiss. They walked up to the Gryffindor tower, hand and hand.  
  
"Where have you two been?" said Harry groggily. He was just getting up. He was asleep on the couch in the common room, with his arm around Hermione.  
  
"We have something to tell you," Ron said. And so, he and Ginny began into how they ended up going to the Yule Ball, and what they've been up to since it ended.  
  
"How interesting," Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"I think it's sweet, really," Hermione lied.  
  
"Great, off to bed then! Good night!" Ron said, kissing Ginny and went of to his dorm. Ginny headed up to her own.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said? About it being sweet?" Harry asked confusedly.  
  
"No way! Personally, I think it's disgusting, but at least they're happy, so I'll go along with it," Hermione said.  
  
"Me too," Harry said. He kissed Hermione passionately. He put his arm around her again and they went to sleep.  
  
Once she was sure they were asleep, Ginny crept out past them, up to Ron's dormitory.  
  
"I thought you'd never come!" Ron said, faking an angry voice.  
  
"They didn't fall asleep!" Ginny said, laughingly. "But no difference, we're together now." she said. She cuddled up next to her brother.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and make sure to read my other fics, "Tough Love" and "Love and War" thanks a lot! 


End file.
